yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Stena Line
Stena Line is one of the world's largest ferry operators and the largest privately owned shipping company in the world. With services serving Denmark, England, Germany, Ireland, Latvia, the Netherlands, Northern Ireland, Norway, Poland, Scotland, Sweden and Wales, Stena Line is a major unit of Stena AB, itself a part of the Stena Sphere. Stena Line also owns the Swedish vessels of the otherwise German- and Danish-owned Scandlines. History Stena Line was founded in, and is still operated from, Gothenburg, Sweden, by Sten A. Olsson when he acquired Skagenlinjen between Gothenburg and Fredrikshavn, Denmark, in 1962. In 1972, Stena Line was one of the first ferry operators in Europe to introduce a computer-based reservation system for the travel business area. In 1978, the freight business area also started operating a computer-based reservation system. The first freight-only route started between Gothenburg in Sweden and Kiel in Germany. The ship was the MS Stena Transporter. During the 1980s, Stena acquired three other ferry companies. In 1981, Sessan Line, Stena's biggest competitor on Sweden–Denmark routes, was acquired and incorporated into Stena Line. This included Sessan's two large newbuilds, Kronprinsessan Victoria and , which became the largest ships operated by Stena by that date. In 1983, Stena acquired Varberg-Grenå Linjen, and two years later also the right to that company's former name, Lion Ferry. Lion Ferry continued as a separate marketing company until 1997, when it was incorporated into Stena Line. In 1989, Stena acquired yet another ferry company, Stoomvaart Maatschappij Zeeland (SMZ) (which at the time traded under the name Crown Line). SMZ's Hoek van Holland–Harwich route then became a part of Stena Line. Stena Line doubled in size in 1990 with the acquisition of Sealink British Ferries from Sea Containers Ltd. This first became Sealink Stena Line, then Stena Sealink Line and finally Stena Line (UK), which now operates all of Stena's ferry services between Great Britain and Ireland. In 1996, Stena Line introduced its 20,000 tonne HSS (High-speed Sea Service) vessels, which operated from Belfast to Stranraer, Holyhead to Dún Laoghaire and Hoek van Holland to Harwich. In addition to the three 1,500-passenger HSS vessels, Stena Line ordered two smaller 900-passenger HSS vessels to operate on the Gothenburg–Frederikshavn route. Due to the bankruptcy of the shipyard, only the first of these vessels was ever completed. In 1998, Stena's operations from Dover and Newhaven were merged with P&O European Ferries to form P&O Stena Line, 40% of which was owned by Stena and 60% by P&O. In 2002, P&O acquired all of Stena's shares in the company, thus becoming the sole owner of P&O Stena Line, which soon changed its name to P&O Ferries. In 2000, Stena Line purchased yet another Scandinavian ferry operator: Scandlines AB. In November 2006, Stena ordered a pair of "super ferries" with a gross tonnage of 62,000 from Aker Yards, Germany for delivery in 2010, with an option for two more ships of the same design. The new ferries will be amongst the largest in the world, to be operated on Stena's North Sea route from Hoek van Holland to Harwich. The existing ships from the North Sea were to be moved to the Kiel - Gothenborg route, whereas the ships from Kiel would transfer to the Gdynia to Karlskrona route. The new ferries were launched in 2010, with the Stena Hollandica entering service on 16 May 2010, and the Stena Britannica planned to enter service in the autumn of 2010. The company also moved its Belfast Terminal from Albert Quay to the new VT4 during May 2008. This has reduced the length of the crossing to Stranraer by 10 minutes. In July 2009, Stena Line announced that it had repurchased its former ship, Stena Parisien, from SeaFrance. The ship is now known as the Stena Navigator. It had a comprehensive refit. Following on from this, the ship was introduced on the Stranraer to Belfast route, alongside HSS Stena Voyager and Stena Caledonia. Irish Sea expansion In December 2010, Stena Line announced it had acquired the Northern Irish operations of DFDS Seaways. The sale includes the Belfast to Heysham & Birkenhead routes, two vessels from the Heysham route (Scotia Seaways & Hibernia Seaways) and two chartered vessels from the Birkenhead route ( & ). The Fleetwood to Larne route ended on 24 December 2010. Change on the Irish Sea In 2012 Stena Line introduced the Stena Superfast VII and Stena Superfast VIII to replace the Stena Navigator and Stena Caledonia. It was announced that the Stena Voyager would be removed from service in 2013. She has since been sold to Stena Recycling and sent for scrapping. Routes Irish Sea * Fishguard - Rosslare: * Holyhead - Dublin Port: ''Stena Adventurer'', ''Stena Nordica'' * Holyhead - Dún Laoghaire: ''Stena Explorer'' * Belfast - Cairnryan: ''Stena Superfast VII'', ''Stena Superfast VIII'' * Belfast - Heysham: Stena Performer, Stena Precision * Belfast - Birkenhead: ''Stena Lagan'', ''Stena Mersey'', Stena Hibernia North Sea * Hook of Holland - Harwich: Stena Britannica, Stena Hollandica * Hook of Holland - Killingholme: Stena Transit, Stena Transporter * Rotterdam - Harwich: Capucine, Severine Scandinavia * Göteborg - Fredrikshavn: , , Stena Carisma, Stena Scanrail * Varberg - Grenaa: * Göteborg - Kiel: ''Stena Germanica'', ''Stena Scandinavica'' * Oslo - Fredrikshavn: * Karlskrona - Gdynia: ''Stena Spirit'', ''Stena Vision'', ''Stena Baltica'' * Nynäshamn - Ventspils: Scottish Viking * Trelleborg - Rostock: Mecklenburg Vorpommern, * Trelleborg - Sassnitz: Sassnitz, Trelleborg * Travemünde - Liepaja: Ask, Urd * Travemünde - Venspils: Stena Flavia Fleet Current ships Gallery Image:Stena Traveller.JPG|Stena Traveller at the Hook of Holland Image:Stena Traveller 2.JPG|Stena Traveller at the Hook of Holland References External links *Stena Line - Corporate site *Stena Line Reservations - UK online ticket reservations and home pages *Stena Line Reservations - Swedish online ticket reservations and home pages *Stena Line Reservations - Czech online ticket reservations and home pages See also * Stena Line Holland BV * P&O Stena Line Category:Stena Line Category:Ferry companies of Sweden Category:OpenTravel Alliance Category:Ferry companies of England Category:Ferry companies of Scotland Category:Ferry companies of Wales Category:Ferry companies of Northern Ireland Category:Ferry companies of the Republic of Ireland Category:Ferry companies of the Netherlands Category:Ferry companies of Denmark Category:Ferry companies of Germany Category:Ferry companies of Norway Category:Ferry companies of Poland Category:Companies based in Gothenburg Category:1962 establishments in Sweden Category:Companies established in 1962